


Enhanced Extraction Techniques

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Psychological Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 虚无变成过Meg，变成过Samandriel，变成过Duma，变成过Cas在天堂杀过的每一个天使的样子。某天它正以Balthazar的模样对着Castiel冷嘲热讽，突然一道光闪过，它在爆裂声中消失了。Dean Winchester站在他消失的地方。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Enhanced Extraction Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enhanced Extraction Techniques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111815) by [goldenraeofsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenraeofsun/pseuds/goldenraeofsun). 



_“Cas?”_

Cas猛地转过身，要是在正常地面上，他的鞋肯定会因为转身的急促和地板摩擦发出声音。但他在虚无里，他的脚下什么声音都没有。“ Dean?”他问，感觉心脏在胸腔里猛跳。

_“ Cas? 你在哪，伙计?”_

Cas又往另一个方向转了一圈，眼睛紧盯着面前的黑暗。眼前的空无一物淹没了他的视线，几乎像一部沉浸式的电影。他又试了一次，“Dean?”

_“ Cas?”_

“ Dean!” Cas走向Dean 声音的方向。

_“你在那吗?”_

Cas走得更快了，脚步随着期待加快。“我来了!”

_“我找不到你!”_

“我在这儿!”Cas拼命地喊回去。

_“我快没时间了，伙计! 这咒语撑不了多久了，你到底在哪儿?”_

Cas有些惊慌失措，迈开步子跑了起来，“我来了，Dean!”

_“是吗?”_

Cas死死定住了。要是他还在地球上，以他刚刚的冲力，这么猛然的停住肯定会摔在地上。他转向右边，刚刚Dean的声音是从那边来的。

_“ Cas? 你在吗?”_

这次的声音绝对是从他的左边传来的。

_“我需要你。”_

Cas吞咽了一下。这次Dean的声音就在他面前。一丝冰冷的恐惧感爬上他的脊椎，但他又感觉浑身发热。

_“这也太容易了，Castiel。”_

Dean从不用全名叫他，将近十年了都没有过。那不是Dean。

_“没人会来找你的。”_

Cas没说话。他就只是站在那，除了羞愧，还因为除此以外他也做不了什么。他无法避开虚无。虚无无处不在。

比周围的黑暗更黑的泥浆从地板上冒了出来。让Cas惊讶的是，虚无变成了Cas自己的样子，他以为会是Dean。

虚无耸了耸肩，嘴角挑起一丝不怀好意的笑。“我能说什么呢？你非要把我吵醒，我总可以给自己找点乐子。”

“你的幽默感还有很多不足之处,”Cas尽量不带任何语气地说。

虚无把双臂交叉在胸前。“我的选择也有限，好吗？”它冷冷地说，“我没法让你睡觉，所以我也没法睡觉，那我得让你和没法睡觉的我一起痛苦。”

Cas皱起眉，“你可以否决我们的协议，把我送回地球。”

虚无笑了，“那行不通，这是张单程票。”

Cas咬住牙齿， “那我们似乎陷入了僵局。”

“所谓僵局得有两股相当的力量，”虚无啧了一声，“你，我的小虫子，你没有任何力量。你就是我的玩物。Gabriel是怎么说的来着？这有一千个频道，但没有节目在播，除了你。”

在Cas能说什么之前，虚无就消失了，溶解成黑色的一滩，渗入这个地方的地面。

Cas四处游荡。之前他会在无聊的时候睡觉，但虚无甚至掌控了他的梦境。Cas一遍遍的杀死Naomi的Dean复制品，成千上万次地重复。他看着Dean清扫落叶，Crowley在他耳边低语着有毒的承诺。他看着Dean沉默地看着他离开地堡，受伤又愤怒。

于是Cas一直醒着，他是个天使，这并不难。

偶尔会传来Dean的声音。

Cas忽略了它。

他徘徊了几英里，或许是几百英里。虚无的景象没有任何变化。每一步都是同样荒凉的黑暗。在他漫长的记忆里，最接近此刻的是宇宙大爆炸发生的前一秒——那时也是一片虚无，但那空虚之中孕育着希望。而在这虚无里，什么都没有。

直到。

Dean朝他跑了过来。

尽管他的视觉没有问题，Cas还是眨了几下眼睛确认。

_“Cas，”_ Dean 首先打破了沉默 _，_ _“我找到你了。”_

“ Dean, ” Cas几乎是用气音说——声音再大一点Dean就会发现他在抖。“你在这儿。”

“真正的交易，亲爱的,”Dean抛了个媚眼，“来吧，我们离开这里。”他朝着来时的方向走去，回头看了眼身后的 Cas。

“我们能回去?”Cas跟上他。

Dean给了他一个难以置信的眼神。“当然了，伙计。Sam和Jack在准备能让我们回地堡的咒语了。我们抓住Chuck的小辫子了，但人手还是不够，我们得抓紧了。”

“所以你需要我?”Cas问。

“你就是我们的入场券，”Dean微笑了一下，“Chuck杀了地球上所有的天使，哦，除了Michael，但那个混蛋没有回应我们的祈祷，所以你是我们仅次于他的最好选择了。”

见到Dean带来的喜悦动摇了一点。“我?”他迟疑地问。

Dean耸了耸肩。“我们只能手上有什么先用什么了。然后我们突然想起来你在这，不在Chuck的管辖范围内，嘿，我们的备用天使!”

Cas几乎没能掩饰自己的瑟缩。他整个人缩了起来，小声说，“是的，我想是这样。”

“别担心,”Dean保证道，完全误解了他的反应。“我们有个计划。”

Cas叹了口气，“你们当然有了，计划是什么?”

“Sam找到了一个咒语。”Dean说，“那个咒语可以毁掉 Chuck ，而且，因为 Amara 在他体内——真恶心——咒语会连着她一起解决，所以还可以维持平衡。”

Dean停了下来。

Cas环顾四周，没有任何迹象表明这块区域和其他虚无区域有什么不同。没有发光的裂缝，没有魔法符号，没有一个X标记这个地方——什么都没有。

“问题是,”Dean转向Cas，一脸遗憾，“这个咒语需要天使的荣光。”

一把天使之刃落入Dean的掌心。

Cas困惑的眨了眨眼，除了天使，没有其他生物显化那个特殊的武器。

Dean举起天使之刃，手指握在刀柄上弯曲。“要知道,”他说，“现在想想，我们其实不需要天使本人到场，只要他的电池就可以了。”

Cas站在原地，视线扫过 Dean 的脸，仔细观察着每一个细微的变化。

“我之前就说过,”Cas小心翼翼地说，有种可怕的预感向他袭来，“我总是愿意为温家兄弟流血。”

“很高兴听到这个消息，Cas,” Dean面无表情地说，“因为你会流很多血，不是夸张。”他把刀插进了Cas 的胸口，就在他的心脏上方。

Cas跌跌撞撞地后退，伤口没有流血，却依然辐射出疼痛和震惊。

Dean扬起眉毛，嘴角勾起一丝嘲弄的笑，这时Cas才注意到他那张自鸣得意的脸。“怎么，你以为自己会消失?？我们可是在虚无,”他摊开双手，“所有人在这都是静止状态，包括你。”

Cas把刀从他胸口拔了出来，但它——Dean——在他能用这把匕首捅向任何东西之前就变回了黑色的粘液消失了。

接下来的几天，虚无没再假装成Dean。它变成了Meg，变成了Samandriel，变成了Duma，它假装成Cas在天堂杀死的每一个天使的样子。

而Cas无处可逃。他可以不去听它说话，但是如果他在自己的思绪里沉浸太深，几乎就可以算是睡着了。而在虚无的控制下，他的思绪迟早会驶向他所经历的最糟的事情。

某天虚无正以Balthazar的模样对着Castiel冷嘲热讽，突然一道光闪过，它在爆裂声中消失了。

Dean Winchester站在他消失的地方。

“来吧,”他简单地大步向前，抓住Cas的手把他往另一个方向拉。“那炸弹管不了太久。”

_“Dean?”_

“还能有谁?”Dean猛地把他拉到左边。“这个地方没把你的脑子变成一团浆糊吧?”

“应该没有，”Cas颤抖地说，“Dean，你真的……”

“什么?”

Cas忍不住低头看了眼他们紧握在一起的手。只是很快的一眼，转瞬即逝，但Dean立刻仿佛被烫到似的放开了他的手。“你能跑吗？”他问。

Cas一点头Dean就带着他冲了出去。他们在空地上飞奔，脚步快速但依然无比安静。Dean急促地呼吸着，Cas没用的翅膀抽痛着想带他们飞去目的地，不是第一次了。

“Dean,” Cas开口问，Dean慢了一点。“我们要去哪儿?”

“我放东西的地方,”Dean简短地说。“离开这的咒语要一大堆乱七八糟的东西，我总不能拖着那堆破烂去找你。”

“你怎么找到回去的路的？”

Dean嘴角上扬成一个微笑。他指着地板说，“M&M豆”

Cas眯着眼睛看着地面，果然，他们正在沿着一串小糖果走。“精巧,”他低声说。

Dean耸耸肩，“嘿，这招对温迪戈是管用的。”他带着他们又拐了几个弯后，Cas看到Dean的行李袋放在地上，袋子上放着一个明黄色的 M&M豆包装袋。

他们走近了一些，Dean从夹克里掏出了一把天使之刃。

Cas犹豫了一下。

Dean疑惑地看了他一眼，然后把天使刃递给了他。“显然它不会在这杀任何东西，”他说着打开了他的包，拿出一个铜碗和一捆捆的草药，“但在未知的地方，带着武器总不是个坏主意。”

“是的，Dean。”Cas注意着他们漆黑的周围，对任何可能的敌人保持高度警惕。

“帮我看着点，好吗?”Dean回头看了一眼，接着准备咒语的材料。各种成分扔进碗里叮当作响，他们周围的虚无都仿佛回荡着回声。

Cas依然保持着高度警觉。

“这比我想象的要容易,”碗里的东西开始冒烟时，Dean喃喃自语。

“别乌鸦嘴,”Cas嘟囔。

Dean低声笑了起来，“我以为天使不相信厄运。”

倒不是说过去这几年Cas有多像个天使。他只是简单地说，“我发现你总是不够小心。”

Dean哼了一声表达赞同。“这部分需要你的血,”他说，拖着脚腾出地方，“等等，”Dean在Cas把刀片按上皮肤时出声阻止道。

“怎么了?”

“这是最后一步了。”Dean严肃地说。你的血一进入，它就会整个升空。我想在我们回地堡之前把事情捋清楚。”

Cas不需要呼吸，但如果他需要，他会在Dean脸上那种封闭的表情下屏住一口气。“当然。”

“你说的——你对我说的那些,”Dean开口，声音很严厉，“在你被带进这个鬼地方之前，”他的目光落在手中的碗上，“那不是我。”

Cas紧抿着嘴唇，努力让自己的脸保持冷静。等他稍微能控制住自己的时候，他开口道，“我向你坦白我对你的感情时，并不期待你会回应。”

提到感情这个词，Dean立刻畏缩了一下。他稍微摆弄了一下碗，掉了一点东西在地板上。“就，忘了吧。”他粗鲁地说，把东西又都收拾起来。

“Dean——”

他转向Cas，他的眼睛闪烁着。“但——你猜怎么的？我忘不了。”

Cas张了张嘴，但 Dean 还没说完。

“你怎么能在你去了不知道什么地方之前把那烂摊子丢给我?”他责问道，声音越来越大，越来越愤怒，“在你能对我说的所有该死的话中，那真是最烂的了。你是我最好的朋友——”他没有继续说下去，摇了摇头。“那是我这辈子最糟的时刻。”

Cas向后退了一步，一阵病态的恐惧沿着他的脊柱向下流。“我没想到——”

但 Dean 没听他说话，“我本来 ** _压根_** 不想来这个地方,”他继续说着，上一个Dean已经在他胸口捅过一刀了，这个还能怎么更糟呢？“但Sam用他那该死的狗狗眼看着我，更别说Jack——”

“我明白了，”Cas僵硬地打断了他。尽管不需要呼吸，他还是深吸了一口气，继续说道，“回到地堡之后，我不会再妨碍你们了。”

“也许这样最好,”Dean咕哝着。

Cas在自己的手臂上划了一刀，几乎入迷地看着血液涌上来，滴到下面的碗里。

有一阵强光和爆炸的声音。

然后，Cas只听到了 Dean 嘲弄的笑声。Cas没来得及开口说什么，这笑声就变成了 Meg 愉快的咯咯笑声，然后是Gabriel欢快的大笑。

Cas被骗了三次之后决定要接着睡觉。不管梦境里有什么，都比看到虚无那张自鸣得意的脸要好，不管它是用了Dean 的脸，Gadreel 的脸，还是 Ruby 的脸。

他打破了Sam的精神屏障。

他让Lucifer在一个没用的计划里寄宿了他的身体。

他为了天使石碑把Dean打得血肉模糊。

偶尔虚无也会让他喘口气，Cas会看到自己在美索不达米亚给Uriel 讲了一个糟糕的笑话，或者是 Dean坐在餐馆里说他是个穿着风衣的宝宝。

时间流逝。Cas不知道过了多久。没有太阳，没有月亮，没有天堂的轮回。只有虚无。

他被摇醒了。

Cas睁开眼，对上了一双非常熟悉的绿色眼睛。“ Dean,”他说，多少透着一股听天由命的味道。

“老天,”Dean说着，坐在自己的脚后跟上，“真是个热情的招呼。哦，要是你想知道，我是来救你这个倒霉蛋出去的。我整整一个星期都在想办法救你，你就这么谢谢我。”

Cas坐了起来。“我很抱歉,”他试探性地说，同时研究着 Dean 的表情。没有迹象表明这不是真正的 Dean。

然而，之前那几个也是这样的。

Cas站了起来，问道 “你一个人吗?”

Dean小心翼翼地环顾四周。“是的，Sam和Jack负责在地堡里开传送门，他们想来的,”他说，视线扫过Cas的脸，仔细消化他的每一丝表情。“见到你他们肯定得高兴疯了。”

Cas吞咽了一下，“那你呢?”

“我——”Dean的脸颊泛起一丝红晕，移开了视线。

Cas封闭了自己的表情。“好吧,”他站到 Dean 面前，“现在怎么办?”

“嘿,”Dean说，伸手抓住他的左肩，在很久以前和没那么久前Cas在他身上留下印记的位置。“我也很想你，你得知道这个。”

**_‘_ ** **_我人生中最糟糕的时刻。’_ **

Dean 拔高了的声音在他的脑海中回响着，Cas移开了视线。

“嘿,”Dean又试着开口，这次温和了一些。他的绿眼睛盯着Cas的脸，“你的天使小脑瓜里在想什么呢?”

尴尬混合着恐惧使得要说的话卡在了Cas的喉咙里。尴尬是因为虚无欺骗了他，恐惧是因为害怕虚无说的是对的。

“听着，我知道我们之前处得不是很愉快,”Dean尴尬地说，“这可能不是谈这个的好地方，但我真他妈高兴见到你，兄弟，”他感慨地笑了笑。“我高兴得快疯了。”

哪怕这只是一个 Dean 的复制品——他没有办法确定这是不是——看到他的脸没有因愤怒或嘲笑而扭曲，就已经安抚了Cas的灵魂。如果他有灵魂的话。

“你被带走前说的那些话——”Dean 开口道。

Cas的心沉了下去。

“不，”Dean说，他的声音低沉而温柔，“听我说，我明白对你而言，幸福在于存在，但对我来说——”

“没关系的，Dean,” Cas打断了他，“我是认真的，你不必——”

“老天,”Dean轻轻笑了一下，“你就是不肯放过我，是不是?”

Cas咬着舌头不让自己再次打断Dean。

“我刚刚要说的是,”Dean刻意地说，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，“对我来说，幸福不在于存在——不管那是什么意思，它在于该死的拥有。”

Cas更加用力地咬住自己的舌头，疼痛也几乎无法掩盖他胸中疯狂跳动的希冀。“Dean,”他强迫自己开口，“你不会是说……”

“ Cas，”Dean 开口，而Cas的心碎了——或者是愈合了，他也不确定。他甚至不知道自己在和谁说话，而这仿佛是，借用真正的 Dean 说过的那句话， ** _史诗级的精神操控_** 。“ Cas,”站在他前面的Dean重复了一遍，Cas 的视线回到他的脸上，“好事确实是会发生的。”

Cas轻笑了一声，对此他只能回应说，“以我的经验看，不是。”

Dean向前一步，走进了他多年前和Cas提过的私人空间。他皱起眉，抬起一只手捧住Cas的脸，“之前有人告诉我有信仰很重要。看来你最近有点信仰危机啊，伙计。”

Cas试着低下头，但 Dean 不让他这么做，最后他承认，“我的信仰最近受到了不少考验。”

“但你没有放弃，对吗?”Dean问，他离得足够近，Cas能感觉到他呼吸时空气里的温度。

Cas微微摇了摇头。“没有,”他小声说，“没完全放弃。”

“很好，”Dean说，在Cas的嘴唇前面害羞的停了下来。等待着。

Cas鼓起勇气，拉近了距离。

在他们的嘴唇接触之前，Dean 炸成了一片黑色粘液。

Cas在虚无的地面上打碎了几个指关节。这里没有墙可以打，没有天使之刃可以让他给自己捅上一刀。Cas只能尽力而为。

真正的Dean可能会赞成他这么做。

没过多久 Dean 又出现了，这个 Dean 甚至告诉Cas他爱他。

Cas背过身子不去看 Dean 伤心欲绝的脸，他拒绝参与。

他走去了其他地方。

下一个Dean出现之前，Cas先听到了脚步声。

“ Cas!”他气喘吁吁地说，“谢天谢地，我还以为我找不到你了。”

Cas只是叹了口气。

Dean 扮了个苦相，“真是个不错的打招呼方式，”他显然是被冒犯到了，“我以为你在这也差不多呆腻了。”

Cas抿了抿嘴， “是的。”

“哇哦，真让人吃惊,”Dean小小地微笑了一下，“听着，我们时间不多了，你得跟我来。”

Cas没有动。他宁可永远在这闲逛，也不想再被一个Dean的复制品耍的团团转。他还以为经历过Naomi他已经见过够多Dean的复制品了。他真是太天真了。

Dean盯着他的方式就好像Cas刚刚脱光衣服跳起了Macarena，“你在干什么?”

*Macarena： 是西班牙二重唱河边人二重唱（Los Del Rio）的专辑，是世界上最成功的拉丁音乐（Latin）唱片，全球销量超过了1千万张

“你不是真的,”Cas生硬地说。

Dean 目瞪口呆。“我当然是真的！Chuck失去能力了，然后Jack……嘛，说来话长。总之，除了我们，没人能控制我们了。”

Cas嘲弄地笑了一声。

Dean扬起眉毛，但还是继续说道:，“所以是时候动一动了，有一堆活儿要干呢，阳光。”他朝右边比划了一下。

Cas依然待在原地，“不。”

“什么鬼？”这个Dean竟然有脸伸手拽Cas的袖子，像一个固执的小孩。“得了吧，你在无理取闹。”

“你才是在无理取闹。”Cas反驳道。这不是他的最佳反击，但他最近压力很大。

Dean本来要说点什么，但最终他只是迷惑地盯着Cas看。“你到底怎么回事?”在Cas回答前他就打断说，“没关系。我们以后会弄清楚的。现在，你得跟我走。”

Cas瞪了他一眼。这一个比上一个更固执，更像真正的Dean。“我为什么要跟你走？”

“因为你不该被困在这？”Dean说，指了指他们周围的虚无，“你拯救了世界，Cas，”他吞咽了一下，“你救了我。至少我们可以把你救出来。”

因为你需要我对付 Chuck。”Cas说。

“不是?”Dean眯起眼睛，“我告诉过你了，Chuck已经退出舞台了。”

“因为你觉得把我留在这里很内疚。”

“不——等等，我确实是，但那,”Dean恼怒地说，“你知道我意思的。”

但Cas不知道，所以他还用着之前一样的口吻说，“因为你爱我。”

Dean犹豫了一下，“我在努力。”

Cas哼了一声。至少上一个Dean有勇气说出这句话。说了很多次。还在哭呢。

“怎么?”Dean举起了双手，“你表白的那么突然，伙计！我都不知道天使会有这种感情，这让我很惊讶，好吗？我只是个人类，有时候我们需要一点时间去消化的。就跟我们发现 Snooki 是个恶魔的时候一样。确实有迹象，也确实 ** _有理_** ，但还是——你有时候就是需要一点时间。”

Cas停顿了一下。其他的Dean都没提到过流行文化。“这对你来说是多久以前的事了?”

“你是问召唤 Snooki的时间?”

Cas冷冰冰地看了他一眼，Dean 闪烁其词，“差不多，一个月？”他瞪着他，“我们得先对付Chuck，而且我们花了很长时间才找到一个咒语来到这里。记得不，你上次死的时候我们还不知道这是什么地方呢，这次英国记录者可没帮上什么忙。”

Cas双臂交叉放在胸前。

“就……听我说完,”Dean说， “有个传送门能带我们回家。Sam和Jack拖不住虚无太久。”

这倒新鲜，“Jack和Sam不在地堡里？”

“没有。”他朝着相反的方向走去，就是还得强迫Cas跟着他。“他们在天堂。”

“为什么?”

“因为据我们所知，没有召唤咒的话，虚无是来不了地球的，而那个召唤咒，就我们所知，根本不存在？”Dean说着回头看了看，确保Cas还在能听见他说话的范围内。“但是你在天堂做了那个 ** _愚蠢_** 的交易，所以我们知道他至少是能去天堂的。Jack把Sam带到了天堂之门那脸，我救你出来的这段时间负责吸引虚无的注意力。

依然没有完全被说服，Cas不情愿地问，“那我们要去哪里?”

“一个传送门，”Dean自信地说，“显然这个地方有点像炼狱。要是它感应到这里有人类，它会创造一个传送门把他们吐出来，”他露齿一笑，“所以我来了，百分百纯人类，来保释你。”

“谢谢?”

“别客气。”Dean抛了个媚眼。

Cas垮下脸，第一个Dean也这么对他抛过媚眼。

“好吧，观众不买账，”Dean嘟囔着，带着他往虚无深处走。

Cas扫了一眼地面，但是路上没有小糖果。“你怎么知道去哪里?”

“Sam找到了一个符咒，”Dean说着举起左手，手里抓着他的护身符。虚无肯定在他的记忆里翻遍了想找这个，可能比找那个温迪戈的案子还多。他已经快五年没见过真正的护身符了。“我朝着传送门走的时候，它会升温。”

”所以没有M&M豆?”

Dean转向他，“我告诉过你了?”

Cas直直地盯着前方，希望自己的脸变成一张面无表情的面具。真正的Dean是在他们跟Sam和Mary——Mary还活着的时候——一起吃饭时告诉他温迪戈的事的，不然虚无也不会有这个灵感要拿这个对付他。

Dean微笑着摇摇头。“伙计，我都快忘了那个案子了。”他瞥了一眼Cas，表情僵硬脸一些，“你真的不相信这是真的?”

“不。”

他不能。不能再来一次了。

Dean叹了口气，稍微向右拐了一点。“拜托，我都快被这玩意儿烫到三级烫伤了，我们快到了。”

果然，不久后一个蓝色的漩涡入口映入眼帘，一开始只是远处的一个小光点，接近时他们看到了一个炼狱传送门的完美复制品。“总算，”Dean面无表情地说，他转向 Cas，“就……别在留在后面了,”他扮了个苦相，“别又来一次。”

这个版本的Dean最像真的——比第一个版本坚定，比第二个版本体贴，比第三个版本谨慎。这个版本的分崩离析的那一刻肯定是最伤人的。或许Cas最好在这就阻止他，省得他走完这整个煞费苦心的流程了。

等虚无的这个剧本完事，Cas就可以回去睡觉了。干什么都比受这种折磨好。

Cas后退一步，远离传送门。 “这毫无意义的——”

“我的老天爷啊，Cas！”Dean举起双手，“我不懂。你觉得你不值得拯救吗?”

Cas目瞪口呆地看着他。

Dean只是情绪激动的继续说，“要是一个有愤怒管理问题和一英里长犯罪记录的前恶魔都值得拯救，一个合法的 ** _天使_** 也该得到同样的待遇。”

Cas摇摇头，“我不能算是一个典型的天使。”

Dean扬起眉毛: “我 ** _什么时候_** 在乎过这个?”

“没有，但是——”

“很高兴我们能达成某种一致,”Dean打断了他，“现在，你是要自己走过去，还是要我拽着你过去？我会那么做的，”他威胁道，“别考验我。”

Cas 动摇了。他的全身都告诉他要跟着Dean走。但这并不是真正的Dean——这是虚无，等着它的胜利时刻，等着它打破幻想，留下一个更加破碎的Cas。

Dean的眼睛眯了起来。“去你妈的,”他呸了一口，“你就不能相信我一点点——”

_”相信?”_ Cas大步走上前抓住迪恩外套的翻领，声音夹杂着愤怒、绝望和心痛回响在他们周围，“ _你想让我相信你？在你对我撒谎，欺骗我之后，在你刺伤我之后，在你告诉我上次你见到我的时我让你经历了你人生中最糟糕的时刻之后，在你让我以为你回应了我的感情，只为了——只为了——”_

Dean慢慢地摇了摇头。“但是我什么都没做。”

“你做了,”Cas愤怒地说，抓着Dean晃了几下——又或者是他的手在颤抖，“是的——自从我来到这里，你就一直在让我经历 ** _地狱_** ，我受够了。我受够 ** _你_** 了。”

Dean的表情僵硬了。“你不是那个意思。”

“哦，我就是,” Cas狠狠地说，“我不想装了。”

Dean的视线扫向Cas的嘴唇。“你知道么，”他喘着气说，“我也是。”

Cas僵住了，他等着Dean在他的手里化成一滩黑泥。

但Dean吻了他。

Dean 的嘴唇碰到他的时候，Cas在惊讶和恐惧中猛地回过神来。

他掉进了传送门。

虚无消失在一片过于明亮的模糊光线中。

Cas走到田野中央。太阳在头顶上照耀。现在是中午，Cas漫不经心的扫视四周时想着。Dean躺在旁边的草地上，呻吟着醒了过来。

“ Dean?”

Dean睁开眼睛，看了看天空，又闭上了眼睛。“太好了，我们成功了。”

Cas试探地走近一些。他在Dean身边站了一会儿，慢慢挪到另一边，以免挡住阳光照在Dean脸上。“我们在地球上。”

“嗯哼，肯定不是火星,”Dean抱怨道，眼睛仍然闭着。“你在看我吗？我感觉你在看我。”

Cas环顾四周，“现在没在看着了,”他说，一阵真正的微风拂过他的脸。真是个奇迹。

“没事，”Dean说着在草地上扭动身子，显然躺的很舒服，“我习惯了。”

Cas转向他，“真的是你。”

“货真价实，亲爱的,”Dean睁开眼睛，嘴角扯出一个不对称的笑容，“你现在相信我了?”

“也可能是迄今为止策划最精心的一次骗局，”

Dean抬起头，“真的假的? 你个混蛋，我这一路累的要死不是为了——”

“但我觉得这种可能性很低,”在Dean爆发之前Cas说道。

“很好”，他意味深长地拍了拍身边的草坪，“坐下，你给了我一种《法律与秩序》的感觉。”

Cas皱起眉，“我不明白这个引用。我知道《法律与秩序》——”

“《法律与秩序》的每一集的开头是什么？”Dean打断他， “有人站在田野里的尸体旁边。”

Cas坐了下来。“不总是一个田野。大多数剧集开头都是城市地区的尸体或者，有一次是一艘游艇。”

“肯定不止一次，我讨厌程序化的警匪片。”

“他们非常公式化,”Cas伸了伸腿承认，“而且缺乏肥皂剧的戏剧性。”

“随便说说，但如果一部剧没有失散多年的兄弟姐妹突然出现，或者主角没至少死上六次，那还有什么好看的?”

Cas给了他一个眼神，“ Dean，这些事情都在你身上发生过。”

Dean哼了一声。“至少我们没有失忆。”

Cas翻了个白眼，“骗你自己吧。”

Dean转过头来盯着他，脸上露出了大大的笑容。“哦该死，你说得对。我怎么会忘了那事儿?”

“可能是因为最高反讽*。”

Dean花了一点时间才明白他的意思，他笑得更大声了。

(*Supreme Irony: 实话实说，我没明白他的意思，要是有懂了这个梗的求赐教～)

Cas没有别的要说的，所以他放任谈话陷入沉默，倾听着 Dean 平稳的呼吸声和微风中草地的沙沙声。

“我没想到会这样。”Dean低声说。

Cas转向他。Dean的眼睛又闭上了，但是他全身都散发着一种安静的紧张感。如果是在其他时候，Cas可能不会注意到这一点，但现在在这，在这片草地上，没有东西能打扰Cas分析Dean的整个存在。“你的意思是？”他小心翼翼地问。

“我不知道，”Dean说，他的脸皱了起来，“我以为会更尴尬一点，但……感觉并没有什么不同。”

Cas眨了眨眼，“为什么会尴尬?”他问，虽然他不能确定 Dean 说的尴尬是指哪件事，但他有一个很强的怀疑对象。

Dean给了他一个眼神，“因为这个世界不是你告诉别人，你爱他，然后一切就会好起来的。”

Cas躺在 Dean 旁边，盯着头顶上飘散的云，说，“如果这解释能有点帮助，我当时并不指望那之后自己还能活着。”Dean转过头看着他，但是 Cas没法看向他脸上的表情。“如果你觉得我们这之后分开行动更好，我理解。”

你这个愚蠢的混蛋,”Dean愤怒地咕哝道，“这他妈是最后一次，我惹毛那团永生的黑泥把你拽出来不是为了当面让你滚的。”

Cas缓缓地吸了一口气，呼吸着泥土，附近长着的野花，还有 Dean的气息。“你吻了我,”他说。

“你说你爱我,” Dean反驳道。

“你是认真的吗?”

“ ** _你_** 是吗?”

Cas转过头来面对他，做了个苦脸。“我以为这很明显。”

Dean吞咽了一下，“不，这不明显,”他安静地说，“而且我从来都不擅长这种事。”

Cas斜了他一眼，“你是我见过的情商最高的人。”

“什么?”

Cas翻了个白眼。“你能熟练操纵人们的情绪，让人与你交谈，向你敞开心扉，与你发生性关系,”他举着例子，“我有幸见证了这一切。”

Dean发出一声被呛到的声音。“ ** _老兄_** ,”他说，这对Cas来说不代表任何信息。又有几朵云过去了，Dean再次开口，“我猜迹象就在那——和你在一起的时候。但我没想过把它们放在一起。”

“为什么没有?”

Dean耸耸肩，肩膀无声地擦过土壤和草茎。“就是没有。”

“那么，这就是为什么我之前一直没有告诉你。但是，Dean——” Cas停了下来。这部分的谈话感觉和之前不太一样，不管之前Dean说了什么。

Dean扫了他一眼: “嗯?”

“你吻了我。”

Dean猛吸了一口气。“是的,”他最后说。

Cas等待着，但 Dean 没有继续往下说了，所以他追问道，“这只是让我离开虚无的策略吗?”

“不是。”

Cas 再次做了个苦脸。这不是第一次了，如果Dean能够不和他玩字谜游戏或者用三个单词以上的句子来交流，他的生活会变得容易得多。“Dean……“

“我告诉你我在努力了,”Dean辩解道。

Cas闭上眼睛。“那是什么意思?”他问，声音很紧张。

“意思是我在努力了，”Dean简单地说。在Cas进一步追问之前，他猛叹了一口气。“意思是我不想再听到你说再见了。意思是——那个吻还不赖，对吧?”

“我当时以为你是假的Dean，是为了折磨我而创造出来的,”Cas毫无起伏地说。

Dean用胳膊肘撑起自己，“所以我听你的意思是，我还有改进空间。”

Dean迅速凑近了俯视着他，Cas翻了个白眼。“我想你也可以这么看。”

“你想不想……再来一次?”Dean一脸自信地问，声音里却没有半点自信。

“要是你想，”Cas严肃地说。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，点了一下头，动作僵硬在那里。

“我应该坐起来吗?”Cas皱着眉半抬起头，“或者你想躺下——”

“Cas，”Dean缺乏耐心地说，“我们在讨论接吻，不是扭扭乐。”

“我以前玩过这个游戏，”

“是的，我现在想起来了。”Dean说，嘴角藏着有一丝坏笑，“你试过脱了衣服玩吗?”

Cas皱眉，“精神科医院有严格的禁止裸体的规定。”

Dean低下头，无声地笑着，额头抵着Cas的胸骨，呼吸从外向内温暖着Cas的胸膛。

“刚刚那句是性暗示，”Cas后知后觉。

Dean摇着头笑了，“差不多吧。”

“我想和你一起玩裸体扭扭乐,”Cas迟了一会说。

Dean的眼睛闪烁着笑意，“很高兴听到这个消息,”他说着俯身靠近Cas。Cas努力想让Dean在他视线范围内，几乎有些斜视，直到 Dean 低声说，“放松，只有我。”

他们嘴唇接触的瞬间，Cas几乎以为他周围的整个世界会在一股黑色的超自然粘性物质的炸裂中四分五裂。但是迪恩依然是一个的坚实的，光荣的 ** _人类_** ，他搂着Cas半抬起的头，手指缠绕在他的头发上。

正午阳光明媚；草在风中低语；而Cas得救了。


End file.
